En Sólo Un Segundo
by glaamorousxMeel
Summary: Hola: Bueno, Este es mi primer SongFiCc. Fleur esta a punto de casarse con Bill, sus pensamientos antes de la boda y una persona muy especial que aún esta en su cabeza. FleurXCedric. ACTUALIZADO 2 Capítulo.
1. En Sólo Un Segundo

**Hola**

**Éste song-fic, está hecho con la canción "En Solo un Segundo", de Bacilos. Y los personajes, son de JK. Obvio. **

**Es mi primer Song-Fic, así que lo siento si esta un poco mal hecho. O es un poco, no lo sé, pero les prometo, que voy a ir mejorando ; Los personajes principales de esto son Fleur y Cedric, pero mucho más Cedric. Digamos que Fleur, es sólo un recuerdo. **

**Bueno, es como obvio que si son los pensamientos de Cedric, se supone que él no esta muerto, o sea, el Torneo lo ganó él. Y Voldemort no apareció, ni los mortífagos, ni nada de eso.**

**Bueno, hice este song-fic, por que de verdad amo la pareja Fleur/  
Cedric, sé que no es lo más común, pero a mi por lo menos me encanta, espero que me dejen REVIEWS, y lo más importante, que les guste mucho.**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que el "Torneo de los Tres Magos" se había llevado a cabo en Hogwarts. Cedric vivía en un departamento muggle, era la hora de la cena, pero ésta aún no estaba lista, luego de unos momentos sin hacer nada, el chico se sentó a la mesa y observó el periódico, "El Profeta", no había muchas cosas que mirar, pero algo pasó. Allí había una noticia que llamó muchísimo su atención. Era un matrimonio, un casamiento, un chico pelirrojo, de pelo largo.

…"Bill Weasley, destacado trabajador de Gringotts, se casará mañana por la mañana, en un fantástico sitio arrendado, este casamiento será uno de los más grandes, en lo que se lleva del año, habrá más de 500 invitados, entre ellos, las familias de ambos jóvenes. Lo único que se sabe de la afortunada chica, es que fue la campeona en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, su nombre…"

No puede ser ella –pensó Cedric

Pero lo era, era ella. Fleur Delacour.

Comenzó recordando su rostro, lo vio en el periódico, era exactamente igual al rostro de la chica de 17 años que fue campeona de Beuxbattons…

_La recuerdo sin azúcar y sin crema y sin excusas_

_La recuerdo en la mañana despertándose en mi cama…_

Como no recordar lo que hacía, cuando la veía en la habitación de los campeones, recién despertada, se veía tan hermosa como hoy se ve, en esa foto, los recuerdos del torneo se le vinieron a la mente como si lo estuviera viviendo ya… el torneo, las pruebas, el premio, y ella, con su hermosa cabellera rubia, y su cuerpo perfectamente delineado con las suaves curvas, su suave voz que aunque a veces no se le entendiera lo que quisiera decir, se escuchaba realmente angelical, haciéndose notar donde quiera que estuviera…

_La recuerdo en la pereza de una rutina que empieza._

_La recuerdo preocupada por lo que hoy no vale nada, _

_la recuerdo en sus dilemas entre cuentas y poemas. _

_El ruido de la calle, perdida siempre en los detalles…_

Tan preocupada estaba del Torneo, por todos lados ensayando hechizos, encantamientos y maleficios, pidiendo ayuda a Krum, con los maleficios, y él, la ayudaba, ¿Por qué no fui capaz de ayudarla yo, por que fui un cobarde. Tanto tiempo perdido, tantas cosas por el dinero, por los malditos 1000 galeones, la gloria y el reconocimiento mundial en el mundo mágico, muchas cosas más, pero su corazón no lo iba a conquistar ganando aquellas competencias. No iba a lograr tener su amor sólo con eso… siempre comparaba Hogwarts Beuxbattons, pero sin duda alguna, la llegue a amar más que a cualquier otra persona en éste mundo…

_la recuerdo, sin vergüenza  
la recuerdo en un segundo en que llego a lo mas profundo  
Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo_

Ella era perfecta, no tenía ninguna desperfección, al menos para mí, no se cómo no tu ve el maldito valor para invitarla al baile, no tuve el valor para nada que tuviera que ver con ella, claro yo estaba saliendo con Cho, pero ella era la chica que había conquistado mi corazón, perfectamente podía haberla invitado a ella, Fleur Delacour. Y Cho, podría haber sido invitada por tantos otros chicos que la deseaban, incluso habría ido con Potter. Pero yo, no tuve el valor para invitar a la chica que me quitaba el sueño, la chica que yo amaba, y que seguí amando por mucho tiempo…

_Como fuimos a parar del cielo a este lugar,_

_en sólo un segundo, en un segundo. _

_No recuerdo bien su cara, ni su voz ni su mirada. _

_No recuerdo sus historias ni sus penas ni sus glorias…_

Cedric volvió de sus pensamientos, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la maldita idea de dejar ir a Fleur así como así, no hizo nada por ella, no hizo nada por estar con ella, ni por tenerla. Se mantuvo en silencio como un cobarde, como el cobarde que ahora se consideraba. Por más guapo que Cedric Diggory fuera, sea o halla sido, temía, temía, al rechazo, más aún si era de parte de la chica que amaba, la única chica que pudo hacerlo llorar, ¿Porqué? –se preguntaba en estos momentos el chico, ¿Porqué?. Pero lo que tenía más claro del mundo era que ya, no había nada que hacer, la perdió hace cuatro años, ella estaba apunto de casarse, y ya no la podría recuperar…

_Creo que a veces me la encuentro caminando entre mis sueños,_

_me recuerda un sentimiento del que ya no somos dueños._

_Y dejó en mi corazón la marca de su amor, en sólo un segundo…_

Una lágrima de resentimiento recorrió una de sus mejillas, sus puños se apretaron, sin antes hacer trizas las hojas del periódico en donde aparecía Bill Weasley, de la mano de la rubia, otra lágrima recorrió su otra mejilla. La cara de la chica volvió a su mente, ella le sonreía, pero en un instante, ella dejaba de sonreir, y tomaba la mano de un chico pelirrojo. Pero Cedric no pudo aguantar más, y sin saber como ocurrió, comenzó a llorar, llorar por pena, por odio a si mismo, por rabia, por impotencia, pero más que nada, por amor…


	2. Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti

**¡¡¡Hola!!! **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. **

**Ay chicas (os) mil gracias por los reviews, de verdad me animan demasiado para seguir escribiendo, cuando veía en mi mail un mensaje de un review lo abría enseguida… por que por lo menos a mi me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios, mejor aún si son buenos (aunque también acepto críticas, obvio). **

**Jamás se me pasó por la mente hacer una segunda parte de este song fic, recibí unos reviews pidiéndome que lo continuara y volví a leer el fic, una y otra vez. Y quizás si… sería buena una segunda parte, perdónenme si tarde mucho, pero estuve todas las vacaciones sin Internet, y bueno… salí todo enero a vacacionar (H) xD. **

**Este fic quedará un "poco" inconcluso, así que quizás me animo a hacerle una tercera parte y final… aunque no estoy muy segura. **

**Bueno, este también va a ser un song-fic (lo siento, soy adicta), la canción es "Pero me Acuerdo de Ti" de una de mis cantantes favoritas, Christina Aguilera. **

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, en el _Diario el Profeta_, dice _Bill Weasley, destacado trabajador de Gringotts, se casará mañana, _Eso lo puse, por que no pensé en hacerle una segunda parte y... bueno, va a haber que cambiar un poco eso, y en vez de _mañana_, se casará (Fleur y Bill) en una semana más, gracias por su comprensión. **

**Este capítulo va especialmente para BabyJapan que me pidio una segunda parte, y a .-Lovely-Sheika-. y a LunaLoonyLovegood que me dejaron un REVIEW. Mil gracias.**

**Pero me Acuerdo de Tí.**

Una chica de cabellera rubia venía recién levantándose, a su lado se encontraba, aún dormido, un chico pelirrojo, cabello largo y piel blanca, con unas cuantas pecas. Ella lo miró y sonrió. La chica enseguida se levantó y se fue a la cocina, que por cierto era muy pequeña. Se puso a cocinar algo, unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, a la manera muggle. Luego de unos minutos volvió a la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja.

Ella volvió a la cama y lo beso, él enseguida abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Te tengo listo el desayuno mi amog…

-No tuviste que hacerlo… yo hubiera podido-dijo él chico y le volvió a sonreír- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la entrevista?

-Mm. –dijo ella pensativa-. Pues¡Me contgatagon Bill!

El chico abrazó a la chica y la besó.

-¡Que bien!, Sabía que te darían el comercial… ¡lo sabía!

La chica rió, y los dos comenzaron a desayunar, comieron tranquilos hablando del trabajo que había conseguido Fleur, un comercial, con una agencia muggle, mientras que Bill seguía trabajando en el mundo mágico, solo que ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, en la sección de Animales Mágicos y sus Riesgos en el Hogar. Faltaban siete días para que los jóvenes contrajeran matrimonio. Por ahora vivían en un pequeño departamento muggle, los dos solos.

-Bien Fleur, me voy al trabajo, o llegaré tarde otra vez… Recuerda agregar a la lista de invitados las personas que te faltan ¿si? Cuando llegué agregaré a las que me faltan a mí. Recuerda que te amo.

- Si Bill, las aggegage, ahoga mismo, que te vaya bien… y yo también te amo –Bill la besó y salió de la casa.

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal._

_Que tengo en casa a quien sueña con verme llegar…_

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie, _

_ahora que me va muy bien._

Fleur ordenó la casa con magia y se sentó con un lápiz y un cuaderno a enumerar a los invitados que le faltaban, _No deben seg muchos -_Pensó la chica, estuvo un buen rato pensando, pero no escribía nada. No sabía que gente le faltaba, quizás ya los tenía a todos y solo pensaba que le faltaba gente por los nervios.

Como en siete días se mudaban de ese departamento quizás sería bueno comenzar a empacar las cosas menos importantes. Abrió el pequeño armario que tenía y comenzó sacando unas cajas que habían. No recordaba muy bien que había dentro, así que comenzó a revisarla. La abrió y dentro se encontró con su uniforme de Beuxbattons. Era muy lindo y seguía intacto, ninguna mancha, ninguna falla, estaba perfecto. Sacó mas cosas de la caja, fotos con sus compañeras en su graduación, fotos con su hermana, libros, plumas viejas… cosas del colegio. Las sacó todas para ponerlas en una nueva caja, en la cual quedarían hasta que se mudaran, con Bill… el hombre de sus sueños. Nunca había amado tanto a alguien desde… desde hace unos años atrás.

_Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar._

_Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar…_

No quería recordarlo, no quería recordar a aquel chico del que se enamoró perdidamente. No quería, por que ahora ella tenía otra persona, otro chico, otro amor. Y nada podría cambiar eso. Hace cuatro años que cortó comunicación alguna con _él,_ a pesar de que nunca fue mucha, ella tenía claro que esa etapa de su vida ya había pasado, estaba cerrada y nada podría abrirla, nada ni nadie. O al menos eso era lo que Fleur creía.

_Ahora ya (ahora ya), no hay más dolor, (no hay más dolor)_

_Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo._

Mientras traspasaba las cosas a la otra caja, una lechuza pequeña golpeó su ventana, ella la abrió y el ave entró, traía en sus patas la edición de aquel día de "El Profeta", Fleur puso las monedas en la pata del ave y esta se fue. La chica vio como la lechuza se iba y se sentó en la cama para comenzar a hojear el diario. Últimamente _El Profeta _se había puesto muy chismoso... **_"Siete días faltan para la boda que unirá a dos jóvenes, Bill Weasley, empleado del Ministerio de Magia e hijo del Subministro de Magia Arthur Weasley y a Fleur Delacour, una guapa chica semi-veela. Ex Concursante del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se llevó a cabo cuatro años atrás en el colegio Hogwarts, hay rumores de que esta chica sería el nuevo rostro de una conocida marca de cosméticos…" _**

_-Las cosas se saben tan gápido aquí… _-pensó la rubia, pero unas palabras quedaron en su cabeza- _Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se llevó a cabo cuatro años atrás en el colegio Hogwarts, Hogwarts… Hogwarts. ¡Pog qué todo me recuerda a él! _-se dijo un poco enojada.

Dejó el periódico de lado y siguió guardando las cosas, hasta que de un libro cayo una hoja… -Fleur la recogió y la leyó aún un poco irritada, era un diploma.

**Diploma de Honor**

**_Se otorga el presente diploma a la señorita  
Fleur Delacour  
Por su participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
La despide "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería", _**

_**El ganador Cedric Diggory**_

_**Y su director,  
Albus Dumbledore. **_

-Togneo, Togneo… sólo ese maldito togneo, y Hogwagts… y… y… Cedgic… -Fleur bajó la mirada y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, y otra vez pierdo la calma…_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, y se me desagarra el alma…_

La chica guardó aquel diploma mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos… No podía parar, siendo que sólo era un diploma, un diploma con miles de secretos dentro… Nunca debió conocer a aquel chico, nunca debió fijarse en aquel chico, nunca debió enamorarse de aquél chico, al que amó en silencio durante un año completo.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, y se borra mi sonrisa…_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, y mi mundo se hace trizas…_

Fleur dejó la caja fuera del armario y fue al baño, se miró al espejo y se lavó la cara.

-No debo llogag pog esto… -se dijo. Fue pensando que quizás estaba comportándose un poco… estúpida. _El_ ya pasó, con _el_ no pasó nada, y nada podía arruinar la vida que ella seguiría siete días más tarde. _Debo tranquilizagme… y tomag un poco de aige. _

Fleur se maquilló un poco y se cambió de ropa, no podía estar llorando por una tontera… pronto sería un rostro comercial, pronto sería Fleur Weasley, así que tendría que aprovechar sus últimos días como _Delacour. _Tomó un autobús, mientras este avanzaba ella miraba por la ventana. Las casas, la gente, los niños, los ancianos, y las parejas todos tan felices. Necesitaba pensar en su nueva vida, para ella sería magnífica, genial, grandiosa… simplemente perfecta.

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar._

_Ahora que me han devuelta la seguridad_

_Ahora ya (ahora ya), no hay mas dolor (no hay mas dolor)_

_Ahora al fin… vuelvo a ser yo._

El día estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, y las nubes taparon el sol, al menos Fleur no estaba tan desabrigada por si le tocaba la mala suerte de que lloviera, y pensar que recién eran las 2 de la tarde.

Se bajó del autobús en cuento llegó al centro, se sentó en una banca de la plaza, compró un algodón de azúcar. Comía mientras una suave brisa movía su cabello. Estaba delicioso. Pero algo la sacó de su sensación de sabor. Una gota había caído en su nariz, comenzó a caminar por una vereda, observaba las vitrinas, la ropa muggle… La lluvia se hacía cada vez más intensa, hasta que se convirtió en gotas gigantes de lluvia, nadie vendía esas cosas que usaban los muggles para taparse de la lluvia, los… "_pargüas", _o como se llamaran. Le faltaba dar la vuelta a la esquina y una cuadra más para llegar al paradero, esa esquina… era tan… recta, por decirlo de alguna manera. Fleur se puso la chaqueta en la cabeza para no mojarse más de lo que estaba, y cuando dobló en _"aquella esquina" _¡PLAF! Vio como en cámara lenta caía, caía, caía, hasta que llegó al suelo. Aunque estaba consiente no podía pararse, sentía un dolor fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Perdón… yo, este venía distraído… y no me di cuenta ¿Esta bien? –fue lo único que escuchó Fleur.  
-No importa, yo también estaba distgai…- El la ayudó a levantarse, pero al verla bien…

-¿Fleur...Delacour?

Ella tuvo la sorpresa de su vida al ver al chico con quien había chocado.

-¿Cedgic?

Se miraron unos segundos y el asintió cabizbajo.


End file.
